


Before neXt

by Maozy321



Category: neXt - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Bender Curse, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Events before neXt focused on Gina.
Relationships: Gina/Original Character, Shea Salazar/Ty Salazar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

On her day off from her FBI job, Gina went to dine at a popular restaurant, Affliction Cafe. She read over most of the reviews and found the menu to her liking to go for a taste.

Upon arriving, Gina noticed a large post near the waiters' podium. It was for someone's wake, Terrance Beckett. On reading it, she learned that Terrance was the cafe owner's husband and that the cafe would be closed that weekend for the funeral and wake.

"Captain, we're willing to cook and cater for the funeral and wake," a chef informed, chasing after a woman.

"Enough, Preston," the lady sighed, stopping and glancing around. "I swear I left it here. Just focus on the catering jobs that are set for this weekend. The staff can stop by when they can and say their condolences."

"Captain Elliot!" another staff member beamed, slightly breathless, as she brought over a wheelchair. "Found it near the back."

"Thank you, Diana," Elliot replied, carefully settling into the wheelchair. "I'm starting to feel the ache. Did I unlock the front doors yet?"

Diana saluted, "Yes, captain. You did that about an hour ago."

Elliot shook her head and sighed, "I'm only 30 yet I feel so much older. Preston, to the kitchen. Diana, get the wait staff going. I still need to find Reese."

"I last saw her heading to the kitchen," Diana giggled.

"Thanks, D!" Elliot smiled as Preston wheeled their boss to the kitchen.

"I apologize for the scene earlier." Diana cleared her throat, "Hi, welcome to Affliction Cafe. Table for how many?"

"Just one," Gina chuckled softly. "It's still early."

As Diana led Gina towards the dining area, Gina glanced around. "Do you have any specific preference?"

"Not at all," Gina answered.

Diana grinned as they headed towards the stair, "We're going somewhere a bit special. My captain always says the best for lonesome diners because they're here for specific reasons such as the food and the ambiance, or maybe people-watching. The best view is from the balcony area."

Gina mused, "Does your captain like to dine alone?"

"She does," Diana answered. "Is water suitable while you look over the menu?"

"Yes," Gina nodded as Diana guided her to the best seat on the balcony and handed her the menu.

/ - / - /

Gina had just received her meal when she noticed someone wheeling out the lady from before but this time, there was a young girl on her lap.

"Who is that?" Gina asked her waiter.

"That would be Mrs. Elliot Beckett and her daughter, Reese," the waiter answered. "Mrs. Beckett owns this place and unfortunately lost her husband recently. I am amazed by her perseverance."

"Do you think she would mind if I dine with her?" Gina questioned.

The waiter smiled, "The captain enjoys dining with guests. Shall I?"

Gina nodded and the waiter took her food. They headed over to Elliot's table on the balcony.

"Captain, I hope you don't mind entertaining a guest," the waiter beamed, setting the plate of food down.

"I don't mind at all, Levi," Elliot smiled before acknowledging her guest. "Elliot Beckett at your service."

"And I am Reese Beckett," beamed the little girl.

Elliot chuckled, "Levi, bring a booster seat for Reese, please."

Gina smiled and bowed, "Gina Graham. A pleasure to meet you both."

"I am pleased that you wish to dine with us," Elliot smiled sadly. "People tend to avoid a grieving widow."

"Dad's in a better place," Reese smiled, earning a peck from Elliot.

"He is and he'll be watching over us now," Elliot chuckled softly. "Behave, Reese. Breakfast will be out soon."

"Mama, when will the wheelchair go away?" Reese questioned as Levi moved her to the booster seat.

"Dr. Blade said it would take a few weeks," Elliot answered. "I did get hurt, you know."

"Were you in an accident?" Gina asked.

Elliot nodded wistfully, "I was with my husband when it happened. It was a surprise date night and we were on our way home when we were hit by a drunk driver. I was napping hence the least amount of wounds. However, Terrance was pronounced braindead a few days later even though I already felt it and due to all the stress, I had a miscarriage. I had told him that night too."

Gina reached out, taking Elliot's hand. "Are you taking the time to take care of yourself?"

"I've been trying but most likely will have more time after the funeral," Elliot sighed. "Thankfully I'm not a full-time chef and can move back to my managerial position which I can do from home with some check-ins here."

"That's good," Gina grinned. "Reese seems to be adjusting fine."

"Only because schools haven't started back up yet," Elliot pointed out. "Her father was a work-from-home dad so he handled her schedule."

"Mama, can I have ice cream with my mini pancakes?" Reese pouted.

Elliot waved a staff member down for a small bowl of ice cream. She rubbed Reese's head before gesturing at Gina to eat.

/ - / - /

Elliot showed Gina to the front of the cafe as her phone chimed, alerting her of an incoming text. Gina noticed how quickly that sweet smile turned into a frustrated frown when Elliot looked at the message. Meanwhile, Reese was unaware of everything since the kid fell asleep.

"More bad news?" Gina questioned.

Elliot sighed and covered her eyes, "Yes. My brother-in-law, Topher aka Terrance's older twin brother, was supposed to watch over Reese for the rest of the day but one of his adopted kids pulled a tantrum over having to go to the dentist today. I was going to go through my husband's stuff and donate what I can."

Gina smiled, "I know we just met but what if I volunteered to help."

"I'd be grateful but would also have to refuse," Elliot informed.

"And if I insist?" Gina smirked, getting the feeling that Elliot wouldn't mind her presence.

Elliot sighed dramatically, "Fine, but you leave at 5 p.m. on the dot."

Gina laughed, "It's a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

As Gina drove Elliot and Reese home, she noticed how tense Elliot was in the passenger seat. She reached over and took Elliot's hand, squeezing reassuringly. 'Elliot did get out of a car accident recently.'

"Thanks," Elliot mumbled, not letting go unless Gina needed to make turns.

"Anytime, El," Gina smiled, focused on the road. "You don't mind that nickname, do you?"

Elliot smirked, "Better than pillow princess."

Gina glanced at Elliot before teasing, "Did your husband call you that? He did all the work?"

"Terrance did," Elliot grinned with sad fondness in her eyes. "It was one of our inside jokes. I have a knack for...let's say collecting and sleeping on pillows besides not responding to his best pleasurable efforts at times. Oh, nearly home now."

Gina's eyes went a bit wide. "So how many floors?"

"Four if you count the den/basement," Elliot replied. "I hope you're ready for the tour. I have a three-bedroom guesthouse behind that with a garage."

"Show off much?" Gina huffed as she pulled onto the driveway. "What shall we do with Reese?"

"We can leave her in my bedroom since that's where we'll be working," Elliot answered. "Although, I'll need help carrying her up."

/ - / - /

"So where will all these clothes be donated to?" Gina asked as she hung one more outfit on the donation rack.

"There's a foster children community building not far from here," Elliot answered. "Those kids could utilize the clothes for job interviews and whatever else they need. I donate regularly to help them get what the staff needs to support the children that go there."

"So you do give back to the community," Gina hummed. "Is that the only place of charity you donate to?"

"There are small clinics, no-kill animal shelters, and other places," Elliot smiled as she checked on Reese. "Hey, baby girl. You sleep okay?"

Reese yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Mama, I miss dad."

Elliot sighed and pulled Reese onto her lap. "I do too, sweetie. How about we go get some milk and cookies?"

"Cookies?" Reese beamed and Elliot nodded in confirmation.

"We'd better go after her," Gina giggled when the young girl scrambled off towards the stairs to get to the kitchen.

Elliot smirked, "We do but I'll need some help getting up."

Gina stepped in front of Elliot and offered her arms out. She steadied Elliot as she assisted her off the bed.

"Thanks," Elliot grinned. "It would have taken me longer without help."

"Were your legs pinned down in the accident?" Gina questioned.

Elliot shrugged, "That's what they told me. I am a deep sleeper."

/ - / - /

"Thanks for all the help today," Elliot beamed at Gina. "Please get home safe."

Gina chuckled and leaned down to hug Elliot. "I will and it was a pleasure to help."

"Bye, Miss Gina," Reese waved.

"Bye, little one," Gina smiled, hugging the little girl too. "Take good care of your mama."

Gina knew there were more things to sort out but she did promise Elliot that she'd leave at 5 pm on the dot. She hoped that Elliot would be okay after everything bad that had happened.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Reese watch Gina leave from the safety of the windows. Elliot had to guard her secret well because most people wouldn't understand it. Terrance protected her but now he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Gina glanced at the clock. It was almost time to clock out and her coworkers noticed how impatient she was getting.

"Got something important after work?" CM questioned, enjoying how he got on her nerves.

"Yes, if you must know," Gina retorted, tapping her fingers on her desk. "It's already late as it is."

Ben leaned back into his chair, "New date?"

Gina shook her head, "New friend. She cremated her husband today and I want to check on her."

"What's your friend's name?" CM asked, ready to type away at his computer.

"Elliot Beckett," Gina replied. "Why?"

"Background check," CM answered as he waited for the results to pop up. "Uh... Gina, there's a lot of redacted stuff on her file."

Gina pushed her chair over and looked at CM's screen. She scanned the info. The profile picture was right, the age was right, but other information was redacted. She didn't know why.

"Check her husband's info," Gina suggested and CM clicked on the husband's name.

Nothing regarding the husband was redacted.

"How strange," Gina stated, moving her seat back to her desk to clock out. "I'll just have to ask her about it later. Good night, boys."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Ben called out as Gina rushed off to her car.

/ - / - /

It was late when Gina arrived at Elliot's home. The front door was wide open so she entered and found Reese.

"Hey, Reese," Gina smiled. "Where's your mama?"

"Bedroom," Reese answered before joining the other children in the playroom.

Gina looked up the stairways and the rest of her surroundings. No one was paying attention to her. She went up and knocked on the bedroom door. A voice beckoned her inside. There was a man, half-dressed, lying on the bed with his arm across his face, covering his eyes.

"Elliot?" Gina questioned.

"Yes?" the man responded.

Judging by his disheveled looks, Gina could tell that he had one too many and was probably confused. "Are you really Elliot Beckett?"

The man scoffed, "Stop playing around, Rayna. You know how the family curse goes."

"I'm not Rayna and I don't know how the family curse goes," Gina replied.

"And I'm not cursed," the man laughed. "Oh, to be female by day and male by night. It's quite the opposite for dear old Quincy. We're on the 12th iteration of this Gender Bender Curse that affects every 3rd generation. Just 12 more iterations for the curse to be lifted from the family."

Gina sighed, "You're drunk."

The man hummed, "You would be too if you lost your partner. Terrance made me feel so whole, no matter what gender I was at the time. Now he's gone and I'm crumbling."

"They say time heals all wounds," Gina informed, taking a seat on the bed, beside the man.

"Rayna, don't tell Topher but I met someone that reminded me so much of Terrance," the man mumbled. "Her name is Gina. I like her but I don't know if she's like me once I tell her about this curse."

"What do you have to lose?" Gina questioned.

He chuckled sadly, "The last remainders of my heart. Gina... She's so beautiful and sassy. I like it. I'll settle for being friends with her, Rayna. I'll put up my walls again, sis. I wish Gina was here."

Gina smirked, "I doubt you would want her to see you like this. Legs up."

The man sighed, "In a bit, sis. The world is still spinning."

"If you have a good opportunity to tell her, you should, Elliot," Gina advised, wondering what 'Elliot' would say.

"Why would I pull her into our family's mess?" he replied. "It's just a crush. It'll go away eventually but for some reason, these feelings for Gina don't want to go away."

"What if she feels the same way?" Gina asked.

"That would be wonderful, Ray," the man sighed happily. "But we don't live in fairytales. Why would Gina be interested in me?"

Gina reached over, taking the man's free hand, and squeezed it. "Will you remember tonight?"

"Probably up until I got stupid drunk," the man chuckled. "My husband is gone and I've got to hold it together for our sweet baby girl."

"I was never here, Elliot," Gina whispered upon leaning in close and pecking the man's cheek before leaving.

"Never here." Gina heard him murmur as she closed the door behind her.

No one noticed her presence at all save for Reese, who waved goodbye and closed the main door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Agent Shea Salazar called for a team lunch that day. CM rode with Ben while Gina sat in Shea's car.

"So where are we eating, boss?" Gina questioned.

"Affliction Cafe," Shea answered. "You were supposed to tell me how the food was and you never did. So we're all going."

Gina chuckled softly, "Maybe it was too good to tell you."

"You met someone," Shea noted. "It's someone at the restaurant."

Gina groaned, "It's not like I can date them. They're a recent widow."

Shea nodded. "Give it time but mostly, get to know each other. Also, communication is key to any relationship."

Gina scoffed. "I don't even have their number. I hope she isn't working today."

"She?" Shea coughed. "Well, we all learn something new each day."

"It could just be a crush," Gina sighed, looking out the window. "I've never felt this drawn to someone before, Shea. This person is really special."

Shea smiled, "Things will work out. Stay positive."

Gina shook her head, "I don't know if I can, knowing I'll be in a food coma."

/ - / - /

"It's good to be out of the office," CM grinned as he looked over the menu.

"There's a reason we don't bring you out," Gina retorted, kicking at CM's ankle bracelet.

CM rolled his eyes, "They'll deduct your pay for breaking that."

Gina stuck her tongue at him before looking over the salad section. "The tofu avocado salad sounds good."

"Are you a rabbit?" CM joked, earning a light punch from the girl.

"At least, I'll live longer than you," Gina huffed.

Shea shook her head, "Will you two settle down? You're worse than children."

Ben chuckled, "Maybe once we order, they will."

"I highly doubt it," Shea laughed as there was a sudden announcement.

"Welcome one and all to Affliction Cafe. I am Bri and I am proud to announce our impromptu show for those who are here," beamed a staff member on the stage. "These shows happen monthly and randomly and you're all so lucky to catch the first act from the owner, Elliot Beckett."

"Isn't that the person you went to check up on?" Ben questioned Gina.

Gina frowned, "Shut up."

"Thank you for the lovely intro," Elliot smiled as she walked on stage, a mic already attached to her ear, and sat at the piano. "This is Nightingale by Demi Lovato."

Heartstrings tugged at the performance and many clapped once it was over. Other staff members went on stage for their performances but it wasn't as exciting as Elliot's.

/ - / - /

"Excuse me, but can we get the bill?" Shea asked their waiter when he came by.

The waiter smiled, "It's been paid for. Compliments of the owner."

"And where can I find Elliot?" Gina smiled sweetly but was hiding her annoyance.

"The captain has left for the day," the waiter answered. "Was it urgent?"

"No," Gina replied.

"So Elliot, huh?" Shea chuckled. "Mad that she gave us a free meal?"

Gina rolled her eyes, "I don't need any favors from her. Let's go."

As they headed for the exit, a staff member stopped them. It was Diana, who Gina remembered from the first time she ate there. Diana handed Gina a slip of paper.

"The captain told me to give this to you," Diana smiled. "She's expecting an earful from you for comping the meal. Anyway, have a wonderful day."

CM nudged Gina, "Someone's trying to get your attention."

Gina hit him with her bag, "Shove off, CM."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, are you going to call her?" CM smirked as they prepared to leave for the day.

"Not today," Gina sighed. "Maybe never."

"Oh come on, she's reaching out," CM pointed out. "You could use some more friends."

Gina rolled her eyes, "I don't. I am going home and getting some sleep. Bye."

"What do you think, Ben?" CM questioned. "Will Gina call Elliot?"

Ben chuckled, "Only time will tell. Do you enjoy egging Gina on that much?"

CM shrugged, "It's amusing. Anyways, see you same time tomorrow."

/ - / - /

"Elliot, stop checking your phone all the time," Topher huffed as they sat down to have dinner.

"I'm expecting a call," Elliot sighed. "Doesn't look like it'll happen today or ever."

Topher rolled his eyes, "Terrance is gone unless you're expecting a call from heaven, maybe hell, then that will be a long wait."

Elliot huffed, "For your information, I met someone. She was kind enough to have a meal with me and I think maybe Terrance sent her to me. He knows I can't be left alone to my own devices. Remember when you two did a brother weekend and I was left at home with Reese?"

Topher chuckled, "I remember. You sulked so hard that you didn't bother going to work. Your whole staff thought you died or something."

"I like having my significant other within reach," Elliot pouted. "The bed feels so empty without him."

"So you found a replacement?" Topher teased.

"No, that's not it," Elliot blushed. "I like her company. It's nice talking to someone who isn't five years old and can comprehend big words."

Topher smirked, "She'll call but not tonight. Now eat your dinner. You're starting to set a bad example for the kids."

Elliot huffed and dug into the food that Topher made. It was good but it wasn't like Terrance's cooking.


	6. Chapter 6

It was over two weeks, yet Gina stared at the phone number on the slip of paper. She tapped the number into her phone and sighed. She was conflicted. She wanted to call but was scared because she didn't know what to expect. She didn't know what she wanted from Elliot. She sighed again and put her phone down, not realizing she touched the call button until she heard it ringing. She froze in her panic and as she was about to end the call, there was a voice.

"Hello, caller! I, Elliot Beckett, am not available at the moment. If your call is really important, leave a message after the beep but honestly, texting would be a faster way to reach me. Bye!"

Gina ended the call and laughed at her embarrassment. She was relieved that it was the voicemail and not Elliot answering. She wouldn't know what to say to the woman she possibly had a crush on if Elliot had picked up the phone. She tossed the slip of paper into the trash on her way out to work.

/ - / - /

"So Gina," CM smirked a few hours into work. "Have you called that gorgeous manager yet?"

Gina rolled her eyes. "No, and stop asking."

CM grinned. "So can I have the number?"

"I misplaced it last week," Gina lied as their boss came out of the office and over to them.

"Hey, Gina," Shea greeted. "Let's get lunch. There's a pop-up food truck just around the corner from here and they serve vegan food."

"I could eat," Gina smiled as she clocked out for lunch. "And a change of scenery would be nice."

/ - / - /

"Keep up the good pace, guys," Elliot complimented her staff.

They had barely set the truck up at 10 a.m. at the current location after picking up the necessary ingredients. The line of hungry people steadily grew longer as lunchtime crept along.

"Mama," Reese pouted from Elliot's lap. "When can we go home? It's too sunny."

Elliot chuckled as she wheeled them to a shaded table. "Not until we run out of food. Is it really that sunny?"

Reese snuggled against Elliot. "No..."

"Hey, captain and little captain," a staff member beamed. "Did you guys want anything to eat?"

"If it's not too much," Elliot grinned. "A 5-layer grilled cheese sandwich for the little captain with a small helping of sweet fries and I'll take a lamb gyro with garlic sauce and a side of fried Brussel sprouts. Oh, for drinks, we'll take passion fruit juice with aloe vera bits. Can you handle that, Agatha?"

Agatha laughed, "As the captain wishes. I'll be back with the food soon."

Reese looked at Elliot with awe. "Mama, how did you know I wanted a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"I am your mama," Elliot explained, pecking the girl's cheeks. "I only give you the best food so you can grow up big and strong."

"But I want to be really smart as you," Reese protested.

"And you will as long as you study, but you'll be smarter than me one day," Elliot smirked. "Now, let's people watch. You have to stay aware of your surroundings."

Reese spotted Gina standing in line first before telling her mama. She was excited about the mysterious woman and looked at Elliot, begging for permission with her eyes. Elliot relented and set her little girl on the ground with a warning to stay visible and be prepared for danger. Reese nodded before running over to Gina. Elliot smirked when Reese tackled Gina's legs and looked away.

"Well hello," Gina laughed upon looking down at the child hugging her leg.

"Whose kid is this?" Shea questioned, looking around for a frantic parent.

"It's alright, Shea," Gina giggled, looking around for a wheelchaired woman and spotted Elliot glancing over. "This is Elliot's daughter, Reese. Did you and Elliot come to try the food?"

Reese shook her head. "The truck is mama's work for today. She's surveying the area for another restaurant location. Gina, up, please?"

Gina picked up the young girl and turned her to Shea. "Reese, this is my boss, Shea Salazar."

Reese looked at Shea before beaming. "You're pretty. Can I say hi to the baby?"

"Baby?" Shea chuckled. "I'm not pregnant yet."

"Oh, okay," Reese replied, leaning into Gina. "We're next."

Before either woman could say anything, a young man walked over with a tablet. "Hi, I'm Zeke and I'll be taking your order. Reese, did the captain allowed you to be here?"

"Yes," Reese grinned. "Gina is mama's friend."

Zeke chuckled. "Alright then. Ladies, are you ready to order?"

Gina rubbed Reese's back. "What do you recommend, little one?"

Reese gasped with delight. "The mystery vegan lunch combo with a side of tofu wings and sweet fries. It's from mama's secret menu."

"I'll take what she said," Gina informed Zeke.

"Make it two orders," Shea added as she took out payment. "How much?"

"Total is $15," Zeke replied, inputting the order. "Someone will bring the food out to you soon and don't worry, they'll know where to go."

After paying, the duo took Reese back to Elliot. Elliot smirked behind a cup of passion fruit juice with aloe vera bits.

"Elliot," Gina addressed, setting Reese down on a seat. "Surveying the area?"

"Is that what Reese says?" Elliot grinned. "It's lovely to see you again."

Gina grinned. "I agreed. This is my boss, Shea Salazar and Reese thinks she's pregnant. Shea, this is Elliot Beckett."

Elliot shook hands with Shea. "A pleasure and my daughter is usually right with her intuition but we'll hold off on celebrating. Reese, eat your lunch."

"Yes, mama," Reese answered holding out her hands. "Wipe, please."

Elliot ripped open a clean wipe packet, handing the wet napkin to Reese. "Would you two like a wet napkin, too? There's plenty."

Gina took one and studied Elliot, who started on her fries. Shea smirked, watching Gina staring at Elliot. She could sense the tension between the restaurant owner and her coworker.

"So... were you always interested in being a restaurant owner?" Shea questioned, feeling out Elliot. "Any other dreams?"

"Not at all. My first love was cooking and watching the joy it brought to others. However, I did entertain the idea of being a spy as a child," Elliot chuckled before sighing. "That was before I witnessed my younger brother's death. Wrong place at the wrong time. There was never justice for him at least until I had Reese. She's named after him."

Shea took note of Gina reaching over and taking Elliot's free hand. She pretended to smile at the arriving food but was more interested in the development between Gina and Elliot.

"Two tofu wings, two sweet fries, two zucchini soup, a peanut spinach udon, a white been fettuccine alfredo with peas and sun-dried tomatoes, and two strawberry-passion fruit tea with chia seeds and aloe vera," the server informed.

"Thank you, Agatha," Elliot beamed. "Can you make sure everyone gets their 30-minute break in rotation once it slows down?"

"Aye aye, captain," Agatha beamed before heading back to the truck.

Gina cleared her throat. "There's two different entrees. How do we decide? Also, I think this might be too much food."

"It's not," Elliot grinned. "That's 4 oz of soup, 5 pieces of tofu wings, half portion of Yukon potato as fries, and half portioned entree with a 24 oz drink which you can take back to work. The total cost for customers is $7.50 for the mystery vegan lunch combo with extra sides."

Shea chuckled. "So which do you recommend, the udon or the alfredo?"

Elliot glanced at Shea before looking at the udon. "I'm sure you two can decide while I eat my lamb gyro. Enjoy."

/ - / - /

Gina was in a better mood after lunch especially since Elliot sent her and Shea back to work with two baggies of vegan cookies. Each baggie held an assortment of chocolate chip cookies, matcha cookies with white chocolate, sugar cookies, and peanut butter cookies. Each bite melted on her tongue and that brought joy to her.

"Oh, cookies," CM noted. "May I have one?"

"No," Gina answered, moving her cookies closer. "These are for me only."

Shea, who was passing by, chuckled. "When you get the chance, Gina, tell Elliot the vegan cookies are amazing. Seriously, call her."

Gina huffed. "You can't make me, Shea, and I'm positive she already knows."


End file.
